


Feeling Kind Of Gorgeous

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [10]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Frontier AU, Slightly Underaged, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a town dance, Jasmine convinces Doc to go, and they're pretty much adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Kind Of Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PUNIFA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNIFA/gifts).



> This was written for the ever so lovely Punifa, as a birthday present.

Doc adjusted his collar nervously. Most everyone in town was gathered for the dance and he, in his usual leather jacket, felt sorely under dressed. But Jasmine had asked him to be there, and he couldn’t tell her no. Especially not with the way she had asked, with much more than just words. He could never tell her no when she asked like that.

He tried to keep an eye on the door, waiting for her to arrive. He just felt so out of place, watching the various couples, seeing all the children dressed in their finest, and him all alone, not mingling with the crowd in the hall.He didn’t know how, when he knew people would ask who he was going to dance with tonight, and how was he supposed to justify his being with Jasmine? This would be the first time they were together in public, and it scared him so much, the idea of what people might think of him for it.

All thoughts of what people would think were put out from his mind when she stepped through the doors. Where the other women were in their finest gowns, with hoop skirts, and bustles, Jasmine was wearing a very foreign style. A bodice that barely covered her, and a skirt that flowed in one piece of fabric that ended draped over her left shoulder, offering her only a small amount of modesty in comparison. Doc was struck speechless by it, standing in awe as she sashayed over to him, heedless of the other men staring at her flaunted youthful beauty. 

“Jasmine.” he said when she reached him, “That is- you look breathtaking.”

Her smile at his soft words was almost as bright as the shine off the gems he could see decorating the fabric she wore. “My mother gave it to me when I left home, a last relic of her past in India, to remember her by.” She reached for his hands, holding his left, and placing his right on the small of her back, where he could feel her smooth skin, though the fabric that fell over her shoulder hid it from view. “Now, I believe you promised me a dance.”

The band was just beginning a new song, and he nodded, holding her close as they moved onto the dance floor, her graceful movements following his more clumsy ones perfectly. 

\- - -

By the time the evening drew to a close, Doc had vowed never to dance again, never to go to another town function, never to let Jasmine kiss him in public, and to refuse John and Greg the next time they came to his store. He also knew that none of these vows would be kept, especially not with the way Jasmine talked as they walked to his home, the way her hand slipped under his jacket and shirt seemed to be talking for her. “Jasmine…” He gulped, feeling her hand slide lower, teasing at the edge of his trousers.

“Yes, Doc?” She stopped walking, turning toward him in the dark alley between the houses, and he was acutely aware of how the fabric had slipped off her shoulder, how her eyes glistened with what he had come to recognize as desire.

“Oh, it’s nothing that can’t wait until we’re home.” He could feel his face flushing again, as it had countless times over the night. But he knew what was coming, or at least he could guess. She never seemed to listen to him when she had that playful tone in her voice, and he never seemed to actually want her to.

“Are you sure about that?” She pulled him closer, leaning up to press her lips against his own, her body following suit. 

“No. Not as sure as I should be.” he murmured, holding her close as he let their lips meet again, for longer this time. “Especially when we’re almost there.”

She laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as she pulled away. “You mean it. We’re almost home. As in, it’s the same now. You did mean it, didn’t you?”

He nodded and suddenly her hand had left exploring his skin to take his own, tugging to urge him to walk faster, as though he needed more encouragement when she was leading him to their home. To their bed. And anyone who looked down on him for not being able to tell her no could be damned for all he cared. It was times like these that drove the point home for him, that sometimes happiness meant nothing more than seeing the sparkle in their eye when they looked at you. And if that happiness was helped along by the feel of his skin against hers, he wasn’t going to deny her because someone else might have issue with it.


End file.
